


Game Night

by Tenacious_Minds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SkyGem Retirement Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenacious_Minds/pseuds/Tenacious_Minds
Summary: My contribution to  Skygems Retirement AU because it's my absolute favourite.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retirement AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459743) by Skygem. 



> My contribution to Skygems Retirement AU because it's my absolute favourite.

Kylie Atkins wouldn’t normally describe herself as an invasive person. Curious maybe, about the world and people and culture, but about people’s private business, she honestly couldn’t care less.

That is, until she met Katsuki Yuuri. The cute kid in her literary class who is mysteriously shy, and shyly mysterious.

“Aaa, Kylie?”

She blinks, flicking her eyes to the front of the room where she realizes that the professor is no longer droning on.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I- well, I’m very sorry but um, I’m going to be late to study group tonight, is that alright? I’ve got, well-”

“Don’t worry about it, do you know how long you’ll be? I’ll let the others know.” None of the other’s had deigned to attend class that morning. With the 8:30 slot, Kylie wasn’t entirely sure she blamed them.

“Hai- Yes. Probably not very. 50 minutes at most, if the traffic is bad.”

“You got it.”

He stands, bowing deeply in gratitude before he takes off out the door. She thinks that maybe that’s the latest he’s ever hung around after a class, rushing off like he always is. She wonders where he gets too, spiriting on and off campus like a ghost, here for an hour gone for three, but she dismisses the curiosity and the drive to ask questions. She doesn’t like getting into peoples private lives. She’s here to study, and having friends she can study with is nice, but she’s 28 already, far older than any in her classes, and she has a life outside of school already. She doesn’t need to know about theirs.

 

***

It’s fifty-five minutes before Yuuri comes barreling through the door, almost at a dead run, hair slicked back and pants so tight you can see every muscle moving beneath his skin as he skids to a stop in front of their table.

He bows low, blush high on his cheeks, and apologizes profusely for his lateness, but does not offer any explanation. She’s pretty sure no one is worried about how late he is though, she’s not even sure Hanson and Delilah even heard him speak, so focused they are on his unusual attire-read drooling. She’s not sure if she really would have recognized him if it wasn’t for the ever present crooked glasses, looking like they’re in a constant battle for precarious balance, and his over large, worn, but obviously stylish cardigan he carries with him like a life line.

Kylie forces her gaze up to his eyes and smiles politely as she can muster.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re barely later than you said you would be. Why don’t you grab a coffee and we can get to work? We decided to wait for you, so you haven’t missed anything terribly important.”

His smile looks pained and anxious, as if he doesn’t quite believe a word she’s said, but he apologizes again, and this time she notices he’s got on a collared jacket underneath his sweater, black and blue panelling just peaking above the edges and somehow it looks vaguely familiar, even from the faded inside stitching, but she shakes her head, and opens her mouth to wave him off, but Yuuri is no longer looking at her, he’s focused on someone behind her, a small smile of his face, and softer than she’s ever seen him look with them. She’s peers around carefully, and see’s a small, sulky looking teenager stalking through the door of the cafe. He glares at them, practically boring dagger’s into pour Yuuri, but he only rolls his eyes and turns towards the counter, leaning comfortably against the edge and chatting with the barista- Wren, who’s worked here so long Kylie isn’t even sure she’s ever been in without her present- Kylie knows for a fact that she’s in school, and she briefly questions how she manages it all, but then Yuuri is grabbing his drink off the counter, inspecting the label, and then putting it down and switching it for the second drink, before walking back towards them. A moment later the sullen blond teen scurries over to the counter, grabbing the drink and grinning so wide Kylie worries he may strain something before downing a large gulp of his drink- it’s got to be hot, but he doesn’t seem to notice- and going back to his table. He pulls out a book from his bag and looks like he’s settling in for the long run.

She’s perplexed to say the least, but Yuuri is sliding in next to her, and she refuses to bow to the instinct to pry.

“So, did everyone read the chapter this time?” Asks Yuuri, and for the moment, everything but classical novels and essay writing is forgotten.

 

***

“Well, I think that’s about as good as it’s going to forget for now. Don’t forget to bring your finished outlines next week so we can go over them, together, unless you don’t want a review then I suppose it doesn’t matter what you do.”

Delilah and Hanson snort and sigh, respectively, before grinning. “You know we would never try to hand in anything Yuuri hadn’t pre approved.”

Delilah nods in agreement, shooting Yuuri a mischievous smile, and when she turns to look, he’s bright red, and looking as if he’s about to start stammering thanks.

She’s never quite gotten over how painfully shy he is. He exudes this quiet confidence, shoulders back and graceful movements, and when he knows what he’s talking about he doesn’t hesitate, diving into explanations with a patience she didn’t know anyone could posses, but then sometimes, he’s, well, this.

He’s waving his hands, trying to dismiss the comment, and Kylie flicks his shoulder.

“Don’t even. You have the highest grade in the class, I’m not even sure why you’re in it, it’s not a requirement for your degree, and you don’t need the credit.”

He shrugs, looking pensive. “I suppose I just enjoy it. I missed English classes the most after I graduated from Michigan, so I thought, why not?”

It takes her a minute to remember that Yuuri is older than most of them assume, how old she’s not sure, only that he looks like he can’t be more than 22. A BA in linguistics isn’t something easy to come by, and he’s mentioned before it took him an extra year to graduate. It occurs to her for the first time he must be closer to her own age, and it startles her to think it.

“Oh! Guys, I almost forgot! I was going to ask at the beginning, but then Yuuri, you weren’t here yet and I decided it would be easier to ask you all at the same time than it would be to have to repeat it. And that way we can all decide together about a date!”

Kylie raises an eyebrow, because from all that, she still has no idea what she is trying to say.

“Care to elaborate on that?”

This is Hanson, and he looks smug about it. Delilah hits him over the head with her note book before continuing.

“I was thinking that we should all get together, drinks and food, maybe some games! It would be fun, and nice to hang out when we don’t have a mountain of paper between us.

Hanson, of course, looks delighted, by Kylie has a no on her lips almost before she’s finished speaking, but before she can say anything Yuuri is shaking his head.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure that I could really find the time, what with work and school-”

“Come on Yuuri! Please?”

Kylie ignores them, “I didn’t know you worked.”

He blushes bright red, and pulls the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, studying the edge as if it the most interning thing in the world.

“Ya, just- aaa- I just have a part-time position at the rink. It was the most I could manage with school.”

To be honest, Kylies surprised he can manage anything at all. She’s pretty sure he’s currently taking 18 credit hours worth of classes in each semester, the maximum aloud amount. He’s crazy, she thinks, but decides that voicing that opinion probably isn’t the best course of action.

“I don’t know either guys. I’ve got work too, and a daughter and-”

“You could bring her! How old? I live with my sister, she’s got a young daughter as well, I’m certain Annalise would love some company for the evening.”

Kylie sighs. “She 6.”

“Annalise is 7! That’s perfect don’t you think?”

“Yuuri?”

“I still don’t know-”

“Come on, I’m sure one evening of break won’t hurt.”

“I- I’ll ask Vitya, see when we don’t have plans, but, I’m sure it’ll be okay.” He looks at her, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks. “As long as Kylie is going?”

Something about his expression, earnest and hopeful makes her give in. From the way he talks she doesn’t think he’s had a day off in a while, and she can’t help but nod, smiling down at him.

“Why not?”

Delilah claps, and Kylie wonders why his elusive roommate would have so much to say over his schedule, but, maybe they’re just really close.

It’s none of her business anyways.

***

They meet again one more time before they actually manage to pick a date. Mostly because, somehow, they’ve all neglected to get any contact information from Yuuri, besides his school email address, which no one, not even someone with as perfect grades as Katsuki Yuuri has, checks without reason. That’s just the way of School Emails, so she’s not at all surprised when he doesn’t respond.

“Hey guys!”

Yuuri is the first one there. He’s almost always the last, rushing in a couple minutes to 4. But now he’s sitting at a table in the library, where he’d asked to meet instead of the cafe, and there are 4 identical boxes one sitting in front of each chair.

“what’s this?” Kylie asks and Hanson and Delilah slide into their usual spots across the table.

“I wanted to apologize again. For being so late last week and making you wait. I don’t know if you guys have eaten yet, or if you have any plans tonight, but it should keep for a couple of days.”

Delilah already has one in her mouth, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow! Yuuri, these are delicious! What is it?”

Kylie is carefully inspecting one of the buns.

“Piroshki. It’s a Russian dish but- these ones are special.” He’s got a fond look on his face, even as he takes a bite of his own.

“I didn’t know Russians would put rice in something like this, and, is that… Egg?”

Yuuri smiles, shaking his head, but his mouth is full, so he stays silent.

“Where’d you learn to make this? It’s really delicious.”

Kylie is frowning at the piroshki in her hand. It certainly is delicious, but its definable not what she was expecting when she took a bite.

“Its Katsudon Piroshki. A sort of.. Family specialty I guess. Yura taught me to make the buns. It was his Dedushka that first came up with the idea though.” He’s smiling happily as he takes another bite, leaning over to his right to pull his notes out, placing them on the table in front of him where their novels and his pen sits, already waiting.

He talks as if he expects them to know what he means, but from the expression on the other’s faces, they aren’t any the wiser than Kylie herself is.

“Anyways. When are you guys free to hang out? I talked with Viktor and he was so excited he cleared our entire schedule for a week. I told him we didn’t even have a date yet but, well, he’s excitable. ”

They must look confused because his nose wrinkles, and he looks anxious. “Is it- Did I miss something? Are we not doing it anymore? I’m sorry for assuming I just-”

“No, Yuuri of course we are, and I’m very glad you’re coming, but, who’s Viktor?” Says Delilah, and Kylie is glad she asked because she’s dying to know.

He still looks anxious, but the expression has shifted more to confusion than anything else.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, you just… Mentioned him?”

“I- Yes of course I did, I’m just confused because, well, I’m surprised that’s all.”

“Surprised? About what exactly.”

“That you… don’t know who Viktor is? I was sure I’ve mentioned him before.” He says it as a question, and he’s sunk down into his seat, cheeks flaming red. He looks terribly embarrassed, but somehow Kylie thinks it’s because he assumed they knew something they obviously don’t, rather than about who Viktor is.

“Should we?” This is Hanson, and he looks soft, hand stretched out half way across the table, as if he can’t decide whether offering comfort to Yuuri would make it all better or worse.

“I- Yes I suppose so. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you would understand when I mentioned Vitya.”

“Oh! Vitya, we know who Vitya is. Is that a nickname or something?” Delilah asks, and Kylie suddenly thinks they have something wrong, because Yuuri wouldn’t look this uncomfortable if this were just his roommate. She decides not to intervene though, they’re used to her being quiet and letting them do most of the talking. Her biggest contributions are the written ones.

“Oh! You do? Yes, sort of. Russians love their diminutives. It’s sort of a term of endearment.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about that ya. It’s cool that you’re close with your roommate. I wish I was, we all just avoid each other as often as possible.” Says Delilah, and Kylie almost puts her head down out of second hand embarrassment.

“My… Roommate.”

“Ahh, yes?”

“No, I- Viktor’s my Husband.” Kylie isn’t sure she’s surprised, but she’s also defiantly surprised. Delilah and Hanson look like someone’s hit them with sledge hammer. She wonders how their crushes are doing right about then.

“What!”

“You have a husband?”

“But you don’t wear a ring!”

Yuuri looks terribly confused, lifting his right hand to show off the simple gold band underneath a thin silver one, he’s looking at his hand like he needs to make certain it’s still there. Looking close, Kylie realizes that the silver one is studded with small diamonds.

“Fashion.” Says Hanson, deadpan. Delilah looks like her brain hasn’t quite caught up to the situation yet. 

“It’s on my ring- Oh goodness, Americans wearing wedding bands on their left hands don’t they?”

They all nod, and Yuuri puts his face in his hands, making his cheeks look chubby.

“I’m so sorry. I just assumed that when you saw they ring you would understand that Vitya and I, oh dear.”

Kylie smiles, because this whole situation is absolutely hilarious, but also because Yuuri is just terribly cute.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Yuuri nods, but Delilah has apparently finally processed the whole situation, and is grinning excitedly.

“I can’t believe you're married! Oh, Yuuri! How’d you meet? Was it terribly romantic? Tell us about him, can we meet him?”

Kylie thinks Yuuri is going to be overwhelmed, but for the first time he seems completely calm, nodding at her rapid fire questions like a seasoned professional. She wonders, not for the first time, what exactly it was that he did before school that makes him so good at dealing with certain situations.

Just a few weeks ago she’d seen him handle a bunch of screeching, giggling girls with goodnatured grace, sending them away tittering happily, but when she’d asked him about it he’s turned bright red and stammered out something unintelligible. She hadn’t pressed for more information then, she almost wishes she had though.

“I suppose it was terribly romantic. He kind of just, showed up one day, and suddenly he was the centre of my life.” He looks dreamy, and Kylie wonders how long they’ve been married. She doesn’t think it’s been long, if he still looks like that when he thinks about him.

“He um, actually wanted to meet you all, when I told him you invited us over, Delilah. He knows I meet with you to study, but he also knows how shy I am. I think he was worried I hadn’t made any friends. He wanted to come today but I told him no. He can be a bit much, sometimes.”

“Oh thats such a shame! I would have loved to meet him, any husband of yours has to be pretty great.” Says Hanson.

“Maybe you should bring him when we hang out. Games are always more fun with more people. Of course, if it’s alright with Delilah?” Says Kylie. She feels awkward about inviting someone to someone else’s house, but she doesn’t think Delilah will be upset about the suggestion. She’s right.

“Oh what a great idea Kylie!” She says, clapping twice, before turning to Yuuri. “You’ll ask him own’t you?”

“I don’t know, are you sure it’s alright? He’s very… well, he’s very Viktor, and it’s your house. I wouldn’t want to put you out-”

“No!Ask him, please. I’d love to have you both. I have the whole basement to myself, it’s sort of its own suit. There’s plenty of room.”

Yuuri’s smile is small, nervous, but he nods his ascent. “Hai, alright then, I’m sure he’ll be delighted.”

 

They decide that the weekend is the best time. Yuuri tells them Saturdays are busy, but Sundays are rest days, although, they aren’t really sure what that means, Sunday works best for them too,

“And it’ll keep me from getting too drunk.” Hanson assures them, before grinning mischievously, and asking if there’s anything they want him to bring.

They spend the rest of their time studiously focusing on John Milton.

 

By the time Sunday morning rolls around Kylie and Amanda are dying of curiosity and excitement. Respectively.

“Mommy when are we going?”

“Not till this evening Ama, eat your oatmeal.”

“I can’t eat! I’m too excited!”

Kylie rolls her eyes. “You get your dramatics from your father. Now sit and eat your oatmeal or we’re not going at all. If you’re starving you won’t have any energy to play will you?”

Amanda slouches, looking resigned, and scoops oatmeal into her mouth. Kylie smirks.

 

It feels as if the day goes by at an annoyingly slow pace, but finally it's 430, and Kylie is attempting to get her daughter out the door. At this rate, they won’t be there until after 6.

“Ama! Come on, we’re supposed to be there by quarter too. We need to get moving.”

“Coming mommy! I just need to grab a few more toys!”

Kylie hears her daughters feet once again thump down the hallways and she sighs.

“I’m going to leave without you!”

A head pops around the corner. “You can’t do that!”

“Oh?”

“I’ll be here all by myself.”

“I’m sure you won’t burn the house down while I’m gone.” Kylie turns to leave, inching the door closed behind her.

“Fine!” Footsteps pounding down the stairs, and then Amanda is pushing past to get to the car.

It only ends up taking 30 minutes to get to Delilah’s house, and Kylie considers waiting in the car, but then the front door flies open and she sees Delilah and Hanson both waving.

Amanda is out of the car the minute the doors unlock, flying up the front steps as fast as her heavy, toy stuffed backpack will allow.

Kylie follows at a more sedate pace, smiling fondly at her daughter, who’s bouncing up and down in front of Delilah.

“She’s been rather excited to meet Annalise.”

Delilah grins, “She's excited too, I’ll show you where her room is shall I?” She holds out her hand, and Amanda only hesitates a second before grabbing it. “My sister in the kitchen upstairs, she insisted on making diner. Do you mind if she joins us as well?”

Kylie shakes her head no, and Delilah nods, flicking her eyes to Hanson. “Hanson, you’ll show her to the living room? Good, you know where everything is.”

Hanson leads her to the living room, and hands her an empty plate, waving at the table filled with snacks. “Have whatever you want. I think it’s just pasta for diner.”

She smiles, nodding. They’d talked about food options on Tuesday, and pasta had been at the top of the list.

Delilah comes around the corner just as the door bell rings.

“Oh! Thats them.”

Kylie stands, putting the plate down on the small table to her left. She doesn’t want to miss anything interesting.

When she gets to the front door, Yuuri and his husband are already standing inside, the door hanging open.

“Hello!” Greets a man who must be Viktor, and Kylie is stunned. Because this man is _gorgeous,_ tall and silver haired and grinning like this is the best moment of his life.

Yuuri, on the other hand is frowning, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Yes, hello. Ah, this is Viktor, of course, and Vitya, this is Delilah, Hanson, and Kylie. I have English with them.”

“Yes! Of course, I’ve heard so much about you from my Yuuratchka!” Kylie thinks Viktor is practically swooning, and he leans against Yuuri, draping himself around his shoulders.

Yuuri’s blush deepens, and spreads to his ears. Hanson looks delighted.

“A-anyways, why don’t we, um, why don’t we head to the sitting room? I’ve brought some snacks.” Kylie notices for the first time the bag dangling from Yuuri’s hands.

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that! Thank you.” Delilah looks rather excited, despite her words, from the little they know about Yuuri, one they do is that he’s a rather delightful cook.

Yuuri bows, barely bending at the waist, but his head is dipped low. “Of course Delilah, it’s an honour to be welcomed into your home.”

Viktor sighs, “Isn’t he adorable?” Before leaning further onto Yuuri, and nuzzling his neck.

“Vitya! You said you’d behave!”

Yuuri’s blush is so deep Kylie worries it might become permanent.

Yuuri’s husband straightens up immediately, frowning. “But Yuuratchka I am behaving.”

Yuuri huffs, rollings his eyes, and steps away, before smiling shyly up at her.

He leans in a little, watching as his husband practically skips up the stairs towards the living room.

“I told you he was a little much.”

Kylie laughs, turning towards Yuuri, “He’s wonderful Yuuri.”

The responding grin is so wide it practically breaks his face in half. “He is, yes.”

 

They spend the next hour talking while Delilah’s sister makes diner. Kylie had tried to offer help but had been aggressively ushered out of the kitchen before she could say more than two words, Delilah had laughed at the look on her face.

“I tried to tell you!”

Kylie only grumbled and retook her seat at the end of the table.

Yuuri and his husband were sitting close together, whispering to each other while Yuuri looked at his phone.

There was music playing and they were sitting far enough away that Kylie couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Yuuri was frowning again.

“Is everything all right?”

Kylie looks over to Delilah, who appears to also have noticed the expression their friend is currently wearing.

Yuuri nods quickly before bowing his head. “Sorry, yes. There was just a bit of an emergency at the rink, but it seems like its all taken care of now.”

Viktor smiles, waving a dismissive hand, “Yes our little Kotyonok took a bit of a spill.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows draw together, and he mutters something under his breath that Viktor seems to find hilarious.

“Like me? Yuuri don’t tell me you don’t remember your days of sneaking off alone!”

Yuuri huffs again, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t alone! Yuuko was always there!”

Viktor chuckles again, and turns back to the group.

Kylie thinks this is a good time to bring up another subject.

“So! How did you two meet? Yuuri tells us that it was terribly romantic.”

“It was!” He’s grinning, looks like he’s about to elaborate, but jerks a little and scrunches up his nose in what Kylie thinks is a pained expression, and snaps his mouth shut with an audible clack. Yuuri answers for him.

“It was romantic. We met at a party, and Viktor tracked me down afterwards.”

Viktor looks pained, as if keeping his mouth shut about details that are _obviously_ missing from that story is physically straining, but other than the mildly exasperated look he shoots Yuuri, he doesn’t say anything else.

Kylie looks at Hanson who’s sitting across the table from her, and she can tell he has questions, ones he’s obviously about to ask, but she shakes her head, just a little, and he seems to understand.

They move on to safer topics of conversation, Viktor apparently has endless amounts of charming anecdotes about his husband, and Yuuri tolerates them all with nothing more than a faint embarrassed blush. He’s smiling adoringly though, so Kylie supposes he can’t be suffering too much.

It’s around nine o’clock when Delilah announces that she has set up her favourite trivia game in the basement. Kylie had been assured that Amanda was allowed to sleep over, and that she could come back to get her in the morning, and that Delilah’s sister was happy to watch them, both while she had fun, and after he initial reluctance she’d given in (after much begging from her daughter, who was clutching Annalise like a life line, and proclaiming her adoring love for her new best friend).

So the five of them made their way downstairs, and started to set up the game.

Pleased, and feel much more relaxed knowing that her daughter was having fun, Kylie threw herself into the game.

It was half way through where things got interesting. They’d moved one from Art, movies and television, and into sports, and when Hanson had pulled a card and announced that the next five questions would be one figure skating, of all things, Viktor had gasped excitedly and clapped his hands, while Yuuri had sat, frozen and red, and staring at Hanson like he’d seen a ghost.

“Are you a fan then? Of figure skating?” Kylie had asked, and while Yuuri only seemed to look more and more pained, Viktor laughed delightedly and announced that they were “The biggest fans!” Elbowing Yuuri like it was a hilarious joke, and continuing to cackle.

After a moment Yuuri seemed to pull himself together and gestured for Hanson to continue.

The game was fairly common, but the way Delilah played was completely out of the ordinary. She assured them that you had to answer _every_ question on card before moving on. When Kylie had asked if it was fair that Delilah be playing, if she’d gone through every question in the box, Delilah had laughed and assured her that this version was new, and that she’d barely gotten through an 1/8 of the questions. Not that Kylie would have particularly cared if she knew each answer by heart.

“Okay! So, seeing as Viktor is so enthusiastic, why don’t you start us off with question number one?”

Viktor nodded excitedly, and prattled off the answer (correct of course) less than a second after Hanson had finished answering. Yuuri also got his question correct, although he seemed reluctant to answer at all. Delilah and Kylie had gotten their answers so wrong that even Yuuri had cracked an amused smile.

“Okay!! Now, the last question circles back to you Viktor! Good job too, you’ll probably get this one too! Question number five: who currently holds the world record for mens single free skate score? Wow that’s so specific! Maybe you won’t know the answer after all.” He sounded smug, but Kylie wasn’t paying attention to him. She was too busy focusing on the two men in front of him, one who seemed to be simultaneously vibrating with excited energy, but was also glancing nervously at his husband, and the other who was tomato red, and so stiff Kylie worried he might get a cramp.

Neither of them spoke for a long moment, both staring at the hour glass timer that was slowly trickling sand.

“Viktor? Do you know the answer? Your times going to run out!” Kylie was tempted to snap at him, because something was obviously wrong with their friend, but the next couple seconds happen too fast for her to really wrap her head around.

“Guys, I think maybe I should-” is Yuuri, sweater pulled over his hands, and then he’s cut off by both Viktor and Hanson speaking at the same time.

“the answer it Katsuki Yuri!” “Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuuri drops his head onto his arms and groans, while Viktor looks at his husband lovingly, adoringly, and the three of them stare, a little confused, but slow understanding dawning on each of them in turn.

“Yuuurrii~”

“Viktor!”

“Isn’t that your name?”

“Oh my god I _knew_ I recognized Viktor from somewhere!”

Kylie stays quiet, unsure of how this is all going to play out.

Yuuri sits up, rubs at his eyes, and then squares his shoulders.

“Yuurri!~”

“Viktor will you hush for a moment?” He sounds strained, but Viktor doesn’t seem put off, simply smiles, and drops a comforting arm around his husbands shoulders, who takes a calming deep breath.

“So, Hi! I’m Katsuki Yuuri, professional figure skater.”

No one speaks.

“Um… guys?”

“I can’t… why didn’t you say anything!”

“It’s… embarrassing. Not exactly something you lead a conversation with!”

Viktor laughs, and tucks his head into Yuuri shoulder. “I _always_ lead conversations with that. “I’m Viktor! My husband’s an internationally ranked olympic figure skater!”

Yuuri groans, looks at the ceiling despairingly, while everyone gapes at him.

“Olympic?! Yuuri!”

“Don’t let him fool you. This oaf here is the worlds most decorated mens singles figure skater. He had a solid _five year_ winning streak where he got gold in every competition he entered.” He says this bitterly, like he’s half hoping Viktor will be just as embarrassed as he is, but Viktor seems totally content, not even wincing as he continues to praise his husband.

“One that you broke! You know you’re better than me! Yuurii!-”

The quelling glare is enough to shut him up though. Kylie wishes she’d had that kind of power over her ex husband. Viktor doesn’t really seem to mind though.

“I- I have so many questions.”

Yuuri nods, “I guess. I’m sorry I never said anything. Not many people recognize me, us, here, and when you guys didn’t either it seemed like a good opportunity to just be… Yuuri again. I haven’t been just Yuuri in a long time. I didn’t want to tell Viktor to keep quiet though, because thats a sure way to get him to spill every secret he knows” the glance at his husband is so fond though, that Kylies sure Viktor couldn’t ever be even a little insulated.

Kylie nods sympathetically.

“We understand Yuuri.” The other two nod as well, and Yuuri looks relived.

“So, we’re still friends?”

Delilah grins. “Of course!”

Yuuri’s grin is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at with me about YOI on my Tumblr @katsukiyuuri-nikiforov


End file.
